El resto de mi vida
by DayFujoshi
Summary: y ¿tu? ¿con quien pasarías el resto de tu vida? Una pregunta compleja para dos simples adolescentes... One Shot AsaNoya


_-Nishinoya… ¿te gusta alguien?_

 _-¿He? ¿En qué sentido?_

 _-Si te gusta alguna persona._

 _-¡Kiyoko-san! ¡Ella es hermosa!_

 _-¡Si lo es! … pero te has puesto a pensar en el ¿futuro?...Te gusta alguien tanto como para compartir ¿el resto de tu vida?_

LaspalabrasdeunTanakapensativo _,_ losorprendieronaquellatardedeinvierno _._

 _¿El resto de su vida?_ Nuncahabíapensadoenunfuturo _._ Nisiquierahabíapensadoconquiencompartirlo _._

…..

Bueno tenía recién 16 años… no era necesario pensar en un futuro ¿no? ¿O sí?

Tanaka se despidió de él a la salida del club y se marchó en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Metió las manos en el bolsillo en busca de su celular.

El reloj marcaba las 19hs.

Para ese entonces ya había más que anochecido.

Sintió por demás frío, tal vez la temperatura era muy baja aquel anochecer.

Y en efecto… el buscador de su celular, le afirmaba que la temperatura en Miyagi era de 1°C pero la sensación térmica de -3°C.

Debía apurarse a llegar a su casa. Porque posiblemente bajaría más y no quería llegar antes de que empezase a nevar.

….

Al pasar por la tienda de su entrenador se tentó, a pesar del frio, con un helado de un nuevo sabor.

Decidió comprar dos.

Mientras guardaba el cambio en su cartera, aún tenía sobre su cabeza las palabras de Tanaka.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedes comerlos con este frío?

-¡Asahi!...

Noya sonrió al verle.

-Es que había un nuevo sabor. ¿Quieres uno?

-Gracias…pero no quiero que me duelan las muelas.

-Que débil eres…-

-Y tu tan sincero como siempre.

Noya encogió sus hombros y en menos de diez pasos había devorado el primer helado.

-¿Te acompañó a casa?

Nishinoya volvió a elevar sus hombros.

-Como quieras ¿Pero no vives del otro lado? Perderás tiempo.

-No tengo nada que hacer…

-Bueno-

Noya abrió su segundo helado.

-Vaya…son deliciosos… ¿En serio no quieres probarlo?

Asahi negó una vez más.

Noya tiro los restos del papel y demás en un cesto cercano.

Aún quedaba un largo tramo hasta su casa.

-Asahi… ¿Qué piensas del futuro?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Tanaka me pregunto eso hoy…pero no supe que responder.

-Por mi parte pienso trabajar…

-¿Vas a dejar el vóley?

-Si… me gusta pero no es algo que quiera hacer por siempre. A parte pronto cumpliré 18… ya dejaré de ser joven. ¿Y tú?

-¿Por qué dices eso? No eres un viejo Asahi… ¿yo? Yo quiero seguir jugando. Quiero ser libero profesional. Jugar en un buen equipo…representar a Japón. Quiero ser reconocido.

La mirada de Noya brillo cuando pronuncio lo último.

-Pero… soy malo en los estudios.

-Estas a tiempo de aprender más y mejorar. Todavía te queda un año más.

-Si…

Noya sacudió su cabeza.

-Pero esa no era mi pregunta… quiero saber ¿Qué piensas del futuro? ¿Con quién pasar el resto de tu vida?

Asahi lo miro sobre su hombro.

La pregunta de Noya, era algo compleja.

-¿El resto de mi vida?

.Si…

-Bueno eso es algo grande de predecir. Hay muchos años por delante.

-Si…pero ¿con quién te gustaría?

-No…no lo sé.

-¿No te gusta nadie? A mí me gusta ¡Kiyoko –san!...pero no sé si para pasar toda mi vida.

-No es cuestión de gusto, creo que es cuestión de comodidad y placer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo… si vas a pasar toda tu vida con una misma persona, mínimo no te puede gustar solamente. Deberías estar por muchas cosas.

-Te refieres a quererla, conocerla y mas ¿no?

-Si…

-A ti ¿no te gusta nadie Asahi?

-Pues… no sé si lo suficiente como para toda la vida.- Asahi Azumane se sonrojo al responder aquella pregunta.

Noya sonrió con picardía al verlo en ese estado.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No tiene importancia. Solo es una linda chica.

-¿Quién es?...

-La manager de Fukurodani… oye… pero solo me parece linda nada más. No es nada especial… ni siquiera se acerca a eso.

Noya asintió callado.

El habia preguntado e insistido… ¿Por qué de repente la respuesta no le gusto?...

A caso… ¿uno podía celar a sus amigos en ese ámbito?...

El resto del camino, lo hicieron en silencio.

Noya trato de recordar cómo era la manager de Fukurodani… pero no se le venía la imagen a la cabeza.

¿Tan linda era para que Asahi, con su personalidad despistada y boba, la recordase?...

¿Tan llamativa era para sobrepasar la belleza de su propia manager?

¿Tal vez Kiyoko-san no le gustaba, porque sabía que Tanaka y él, siempre la rondaban?...

Pero… ¿que tenía esa manager de los búhos para que Asahi le prestase atención?

Y más aún… ¿Qué problema tenia él, para buscarle tanta vuelta al asunto? ¿Qué le preocupaba los gustos de su amigo?

Era hombre al fin y al cabo… era normal que en su adolescencia le gustase algo.

Mientras hacían los últimos pasos, las palabras de Asahi volvieron a él:

" _ **si vas a pasar toda tu vida con una misma persona, mínimo no te puede gustar solamente. Deberías estar por muchas cosas."**_

No se habia dado cuenta, que aquellas palabras eran un poco tanto profundas. Como…como si supiera que debía contestar…como si ya sabría de ante mano que era lo que necesitaba para estar con alguien.

¿Tal vez Asahi ya hubiese pensado en esas cosas?...bueno pronto dejaría la escuela y sería un hombre de trabajo.

Pero Noya aun así se sintió mal… sintió unas punzadas de celos y un poco de miedo al pensar que muy pronto, su amigo se alejaría y empezaría una nueva vida.

Una vida donde dejaría atrás las preocupaciones de un adolescente por otras nuevas más maduras y complejas.

-Hemos llegado-

Azumane rompió el silencio en aquella fría noche.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-Procura comer algo caliente… esos helados pueden hacer mal. No puedes darte el lujo de enfermarte a días de las nacionales…

Noya bufo con falsa molestia.

-Soy el más fuerte de todos… -dijo

Azumane sonrió.

-Asahi…-la mirada de Noya se turbo rápidamente- ¿has pensado en la muerte?...

-¿Pero que tienes hoy con esas preguntas tan raras?...

Noya elevo sus hombros restándoles importancia.

-No lo sé… -su actitud se volvió un tanto taciturna- ¿sabes? Me has demostrado que eres mucho más maduro de lo que imagine.

Azumane abrió sus ojos sorprendido antes las palabras de su compañero.

-Hoy supiste responder una pregunta rara… me da un poco de envidia pensar que tú ya estás listo para salir al mundo… ya te digo…supiste responder que significaba pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien… yo aún no se eso… no sé qué necesito de una persona para quererla por siempre a mi lado.

Asahi no sabía que responder antes aquel pequeño monologo.

A Noya pocas veces podía vérsele tan serio.

-Tampoco he pensado en mi muerte- siguió mientras colocaba la llave en la cerradura.- pero suponiendo que me muera mañana, pasado o la semana siguiente…

-Yuu no digas eso…

-Suponiendo que muera pronto- dijo Nishinoya nuevamente- es definitivamente contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Y antes de obtener una respuesta saludo rápidamente a Asahi y se metió en su casa.

Asahi Azumane se sintió inefable… no podía describir como su pecho ardió antes aquellas palabras.

Empezó a caminar directo a su casa… y no pudo evitar sonreír un par de veces… en efecto: _Nishinoya Yuu, era la persona indicada para pasar el resto de su vida._


End file.
